


The Girl

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bandmates Junmyeon Joohyun and Chanyeol, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, comfort piece, for Valentine's Day, inspired by The Girl by City and Colour, musician Kyungsoo, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo finds himself missing home when he's on the road
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Mood/Experimental [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile everyone, how are you all doing?  
> This is my first post of 2020 and it's not the best I won't lie  
> But thank you to my wifey for giving me a number of prompts when I asked for one again this year  
> Y'all may or may not remember but 'Sunday Morning' the fic I wrote for last years Valentine's was a prompt from her!  
> I love her dearly and this is for my wifey <333 I hope you enjoy it even if it's not the best  
> I hope to write more this year, I'll try my best. I haven't forgotten my stories I promise.  
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! <3  
> P.S. This is very very inspired by 'The Girl' by City and Colour. Do give the song a listen if you can <3

“Kyungsoo sound check begins in 5, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo finishes his message before he even bothers putting his phone away. His phone goes into his pocket though, at hand whenever he needs it. He stands up and straightens out his glasses before he follows his band mate to the stage. It was a small venue, a humble one in a city where Kyungsoo wasn’t really known but it was a job and one he was open to taking. Chanyeol is nagging beside him about something he doesn’t truly care for, his head was elsewhere tonight. It was hundreds of miles away in a warm house that he missed so dearly. A tap on his shoulder grabs his attention and Kyungsoo exhales deeply, meeting his bandmates faces. Chanyeol has a dumb smirk on his lips and Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to hear it.

“I’m telling you guys, Kyungsoo has a girlfriend,” Chanyeol announces as he picks up his guitar, tuning it as if it wasn’t already perfectly tuned for the show tonight. Kyungsoo sighs and he doesn’t answer, turning back to the mic to do his sound checks. The others in the band, Junmyeon and Joohyun seem skeptical but they slowly burst into laughter. Kyungsoo avoids groaning into the microphone but he doesn’t manage to avoid their advances behind him. 

“Kyungsoo? A girlfriend? I can’t imagine it. The guy’s married to his dreams,” Joohyun says with a twinkle in her voice. She was a sweetheart truly, but even  _ she _ couldn’t resist the temptation to team up on Kyungsoo. 

“Don’t you three have something better to do? Like your sound checks?” Kyungsoo turns with a look of annoyance and he turns back to the mic, giving hand signals to the technician to raise the volume a little. The instruments always tended to overpower him since Chanyeol in particular liked to make sure his bass was heard. Kyungsoo didn’t want to exert himself too much tonight, his throat was a little tired from yesterday’s show in Dallas and after a 6 hour drive all the way to Mississippi he needed a little break. Kyungsoo can only hope that Junmyeon will put an end to their teasing since he’s their band leader but he recognizes that smile anywhere, he wasn’t escaping from this.

“While you were busy on your phone, Joohyun and I already finished. Chanyeol is mostly done but he decided to go get you halfway through,” Junmyeon states proudly and Kyungsoo kind of hates Chanyeol right now. They’ve all been friends since high school, naturally bonding upon meeting because their elementary and middle school years hadn’t been kind to them. Bullying has been more than prevalent simply because they were all Korean-Canadians and so they stuck together when they met. It helped that they all had a love for music, well in Joohyun’s case she was trained in piano since childhood and didn’t mind helping out her cousin Chanyeol and his band. Plus, all indie bands had only one female member right? Joohyun didn’t really like singing much so that role usually went to Kyungsoo or Chanyeol.

“I can’t say I haven’t noticed the fact that you’ve been spending a lot of time on your phone since we started touring,” Junmyeon admits and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide it but he was also hoping no one would mention it. Kyungsoo wasn’t one to share his private life, even with those he considered close friends. There were some things he was just more comfortable keeping to himself. 

“This is my first time really being away from home and I miss my family,” Kyungsoo lies nonchalantly and Chanyeol is the one who laughs this time. But the idiot doesn’t take into account that he’s right in front of his mic so the sound bellows through the small venue and it’s deafeningly loud. It’s followed by a screech and a curse from Chanyeol and the technician who was wearing headphones flips him off. Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh and no doubt this’ll be another story for the books. They’ve performed in three different cities by now and they had two more until the final show in their hometown of Vancouver.Travelling on the road definitely resulted in more stories than they could recount, though Kyungsoo never failed to keep a very special someone up to date when he could. 

“I’ve never seen you smiling like that when you were texting your mom. Unless auntie Do is suddenly a professional at using her iPhone?” Joohyun grins at him and her features are soft under the warm lights at the club. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and he finishes his sound check, as best as he could with all of the distractions at least. Oh well, all should be well.

“Mama Do’s a sweet talker didn’t you know? Where do you think Kyungsoo got his charm from?” Chanyeol pipes up and Joohyun cackles like the elegant lady she is. Kyungsoo gives him the finger and makes his way back to the waiting room. When he’s within a few steps towards the door he hears heavy footsteps behind him but he doesn’t turn. Kyungsoo does however purposely take the couch to rest on even though he’s usually the least likely to do so. A little revenge in the most Kyungsoo way possible. Once he’s removed his shoes and is comfortable he pulls out his phone again and he can’t hide the smile on his face when he replies to the numerous text messages waiting.

“You’re the least subtle man I’ve ever met Kyungsoo. You have someone special right? You’ve been working like crazy on a song lately. Thinking you’re so slick working when you think we’re asleep. You’ve never really taken an interest in composing and you’re not even asking for my help. It’s personal right?” Chanyeol’s serious side comes out occasionally but Kyungsoo always appreciates when it does. Chanyeol was his best friend after all. Once again Kyungsoo makes sure to send the message before he sets his phone down and he looks Chanyeol in the eye. Kyungsoo wants to rely on him but he doesn’t. Instead he smiles and shrugs.

“Maybe I just don’t want your shit opinion,” Chanyeol hesitates for a split second before he rolls his eyes and punches Kyungsoo on the shoulder, hard.

“Bullshit, you love my songs. You rest, I’m going to get a drink. I left the lovebirds alone for now but if they don’t come in within 5 minutes, start screaming for them okay?” Chanyeol grins and he punches Kyungsoo again for good measure before he gets up and leaves. Kyungsoo rolls onto his side and he buries his cheek into the armrest of the couch, smiling as he gets a little bit of privacy for the first time today. His smile is so wide he can feel his cheeks aching and his heart feels heavy.

He’s so far from home.

And so he does what he desperately needs right now. Kyungsoo starts a call, not one with video but he doesn’t bother looking at the time when he does. However, the moment two dial tones pass him by he’s caught by a soft voice, one laced with a smile that immediately spreads to him as well.

“ _ Hello love, don’t you have a show soon _ ?” A warmth blooms in Kyungsoo’s heart and all of the tension eases in a beat. His eyes fall closed as he tunes into the sound of soft breaths and Kyungsoo exhales deeply. 

“I miss you,” is all he can bear himself to say. His voice shakes and his words are caught in his throat but he forces them out anyways. Kyungsoo expects encouragement, soft promises that this will be over soon and that he’ll be home in a week. What he doesn’t expect is for his stronghold to weaken, to witness the vulnerability of the person keeping him together. It begins with an airy laugh that grows heavy and it’s followed by muffled sniffles. 

“ _ Don’t you dare make me cry Kyungsoo. I haven’t done anything today and I need to work _ ,” Kyungsoo feels the heaviness returning and he feels sorry. So sorry. 

“ _ Don’t apologize either. I know you’re going to. You have a show soon right? Rest up and call me afterwards, I want you to sing me to sleep _ ,” a selfish request but it was one of the reasons why Kyungsoo adored him. At that moment Junmyeon and Joohyun enter the waiting room and Kyungsoo immediately tenses up. It seems they’re heard on the phone as well because Kyungsoo doesn’t even have the chance to say anything.

“ _ She’s doing well. She misses you but she’s okay. I love you, call me later _ ,” Kyungsoo sits up but he keeps facing the wall.

“I love you too, don’t work too hard,” he says before he ends the call. Kyungsoo crosses his legs and he faces the two who give him a knowing look that he promptly ignores. Chanyeol returns as well and he hands Kyungsoo a thermos filled with hot tea. Junmyeon and Joohyun both give Chanyeol the same look and Kyungsoo can see their little telepathic conversation that he wanted nothing of. He rolls his eyes and slips on his shoes before heading out towards the stage. The show would be starting soon and he wanted to take a look at the people who came to support them. Kyungsoo takes a sip of his tea and grimaces. Chanyeol got him black tea, he doesn’t like black tea.

It’s another late night on the tour bus and they were currently on their way back to their hometown of Edmonton for their final show. Kyungsoo was still awake and he was sitting at the small desk that could only really occupy one person. The others were tucked away in their bunk beds and judging by Chanyeol’s snores they were probably knocked out for the evening. Kyungsoo had asked if the driver needed a break at all and she’d given him a tight lipped smile saying that she couldn’t afford to take one when they needed to be back in two days. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything to that. Instead he just thanked her and quietly went to sit at the desk. He couldn’t really play a guitar right now, he didn’t own one and he wasn’t going to risk waking up the others. So he did what he could and he opened an app on his phone that was good enough.

There’s a sense of melancholy in his chest but he smiles when he thinks of his inspiration for this song he’s been working on so meticulously. Like Chanyeol had said on their night in Dallas, Kyungsoo wasn’t really a songwriter. He occasionally helped Chanyeol with lyrics but he rarely found interest in the actual melodies or rhythms. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by Chanyeol’s ability to write music. Kyungsoo puts on his headphones and he hums to himself softly to gauge how it would feel to sing his song and he gets to work. It wasn’t finished and wouldn’t be for a long time now but he needed just enough. And he was almost there. Kyungsoo frowns as he tries to get this one part in the chorus just right and he’s interrupted when a hand touches his shoulder. Kyungsoo jumps and he removes his headphones in a heartbeat, his breaths short as he meets Junmyeon’s surprised face.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” Junmyeon’s voice is soft compared to the rough hum of the truck and the sparse traffic outside. Kyungsoo smiles at him and he wants to offer a seat but there really isn’t one. Junmyeon’s expression is enough to tell him that it’s alright and he grabs a cushion from the small couch before he drops it on the floor, sitting down with his back against the bunk behind Kyungsoo. Junmyeon seems tired. Though to be honest they’re all quite tired since touring wasn’t easy on anyone. The effects rarely showed on Joohyun (because she looked like a goddess) and Chanyeol (because he could sleep through a storm) however. The effects were always a little more visible on Junmyeon and Kyungsoo though, since they weren’t very good sleepers to begin with.

“I’m planning on proposing to Joohyun on stage,” Junmyeon reveals in a whisper and Kyungsoo has to lean in to catch the rest of it. He can’t hide the pure glee in his heart and he grins, standing up from the chair before he pushes it aside so that he can sit beside his friend. Kyungsoo can hear his phone telling him that he has numerous notifications to check but he ignores this once. 

“Chanyeol already knows, it was just a matter of time before I told you as well. Do you think she’ll hate it? I’m worried she’ll feel too embarrassed and will hate me for it,” Junmyeon says quietly and Kyungsoo can understand his worries. Kyungsoo purses his lips and he thinks about what he knows when it comes to Joohyun and Junmyeon’s relationship. Which wasn’t much because despite how they seemed they were actually quite private about it. Junmyeon had Kyungsoo and Chanyeol but Joohyun had her own friends to talk to. She didn’t rely on the guys, she’d said something about how it’d be unfair to have them exposed to both sides. Kyungsoo doesn’t really get what she means but in a way, that told him all he needed to know.

“You wouldn’t have considered a public proposal if you knew she would hate it. You know her best Junmyeon and if you feel ready to take this next step with her then I’ll support you. It’s our last stop and it’s at home, might as well go all out right?” Kyungsoo’s cheeks are beginning to hurt with how much he’s smiling and Junmyeon seems relieved to hear this. Junmyeon smiles and he butts shoulders with Kyungsoo before resting his head on his shoulder. Kyungsoo welcomes the warmth and he huddles up close, grunting when the truck hits some rough roads. 

“Chanyeol said the same thing. You guys really are best friends aren’t you,” Junmyeon laughs and Kyungsoo sighs. He wants to deny being like Chanyeol in any way but he can’t. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m not giving her enough. That this isn’t enough for us to get married. I mean, we live in an apartment, we’re not really financially stable yet and she has a career path in mind while I don’t. I feel like I’m dragging her down, am I allowed to ask to be hers?” Junmyeon asks and Kyungsoo unconsciously winces at how honest those words are. They hit him in certain ways and he glances at his phone. Kyungsoo rests his head against Junmyeon and he places a hand on his thigh, a reassuring touch. 

“It’s scary, wanting to start a life with someone. But just remember Junmyeon, being engaged won’t change anything between you two. You’ll be called engaged, you can call her your fiancée but she won’t suddenly expect a mansion from you. She loves you and she knows you. When she says yes, she’s accepting you as you are. She’ll continue to support you like she always has and you’ll do the same for her. Don’t think about it too much. You’re still together, you’re still in love with the same person you fell for. She won’t change out of nowhere and you  _ are _ enough,” Kyungsoo says earnestly and Junmyeon parts from him, looking a little surprised by his sudden speech. Junmyeon smiles at him and he gives him that knowing smirk.

“You really are in love. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Thank you Kyungsoo, want my help with your song?” Kyungsoo blinks at this and he wants to protest but Junmyeon clearly knows. And he won’t be taking anything else Kyungsoo’s says into consideration. He rolls his eyes and he stands up, leaving Junmyeon on the floor as he grabs his phone. Kyungsoo checks his messages and he puts back on his headphones so that he can begin a call.

“The only thing I need from you is for you to shoo, go to sleep,” Kyungsoo chides and he tunes out Junmyeon’s cackles before he hears a soft, “ _ hello love _ ” on the other line. 

It’s their last show on tour and Kyungsoo could feel the energy from their hometown brewing inside of him. It’d put them all in a great mood, feeling the relief of finishing their first tour as well as finally being home. There was an inch of tension amongst that mile of happiness however because Junmyeon was trying his best to be subtle about his nerves but it wasn’t working so well. Joohyun had been quick to notice it since she was so aware of him and for a moment Kyungsoo thought his whole proposal was going to get exposed. It seems though that they all fed off of their hometown’s energy that night because everything seemed to be going smoothly. Although when it came to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s cover of ‘Billionaire’ by Travie McCoy as he failed to come in on beat a few times and caused a laugh. 

“Alright now we have a small surprise performance from our lead singer Kyungsoo here. He’s been working on something really secretly lately instead of sleeping and we’re all excited to see what it is!” Junmyeon introduces him with a wink and Kyungsoo really wants to punch him but he resists the urge. Chanyeol passes him one of his acoustic guitars and Kyungsoo smiles when the crowd starts screaming. He wasn’t really gifted at playing instruments but he was learning guitar from Chanyeol casually here and there. Kyungsoo sits down on the stool set up in front of the microphone and rather than going backstage the members of his band sit down on the stage itself, looking at his backside in anticipation.

“Truthfully I couldn’t finish the song I was working on. However I would like to share what I do have, for someone who knows who they are. Who knows that I am only theirs,” Kyungsoo says with his head down and he can’t hide the smile on his face. The crowd has a mixture of reactions but most of them are positive, some disappointed in a sarcastic way. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he strums the guitar slowly. His hands shake and his chord comes out shaky which makes the crowd laugh and encourage him. Kyungsoo can hear Junmyeon and Joohyun cheering him on while Chanyeol says something he doesn’t care to hear right now. He takes another deep breath and he scans the crowd before he spots him. His one and only. Kyungsoo begins to strum again and he leans into the microphone and he begins to sing.

Because there in the crowd, watching him and supporting him was Jongin. Jongin Kim. Who he’d known and loved for the last 5 years of his life. And atop Jongin’s shoulders was Hyanggi. Hyanggi Do, his niece who they raised as their own due to his sister’s passing. Kyungsoo smiles as he sings and he can see the way Hyanggi sways as she listens, her eyes fall closed and she holds Jongin’s hands. Jongin who can’t look at anyone but him. Kyungsoo doesn’t look away from Jongin’s intense gaze as he sings and he knows that everyone can see him baring his heart and although it’s new and scary he doesn’t care. He’s baring it for the love of his life. Kyungsoo’s solo lasts one verse and the chorus since he doesn’t have more but the crowd still cheers for him loudly. Kyungsoo bows and he accidentally hits the microphone with his forehead which induces another bout of laughter.

“Thank you for your support everyone. Now may I hand over the stage to Junmyeon Kim, who has something important to say!” Kyungsoo announces and he turns slightly before welcoming Junmyeon to the centre of the stage. Kyungsoo takes a seat beside Chanyeol which leaves a small gap between them and Joohyun. And during Junmyeon’s proposal, which Kyungsoo won’t recount due to how adorable it truly was, Joohyun’s goes through more emotions than he’s ever known her to have. They end the concert with a new engaged couple in their midst and large cheers from the crowd as they finish with their last song of the night. 

When Kyungsoo finally manages to catch his breath he finds himself almost getting run over by a seven year old. Hyanggi finds her way into his arms and he holds her dear. Jongin watches them from a distance that he quickly closes and he presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s, deep breaths being released from both of them as they share a kiss.

“Welcome home love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little all over the place but there are some parts I was proud of  
> Thank you for reading! Once again, please enjoy your Valentine's day  
> You're loved and if you haven't heard it yet then here I am telling you right now.  
> You are loved.  
> Have a wonderful day everyone <3  
> \- Airi


End file.
